vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Dealerships
Dealerships are artificial locations in the game which are located throughout Bloxywood. They sell different types of vehicles for players to purchase and use. Currently, there are five land vehicle dealerships, one aquatic vehicle dealership, and one air dealership. 'Auto's Car Dealership' The Auto's Car Dealership is the standard car shop where you can purchase the cheapest cars in the game. The prices range from $5000 - $600,000. This might sound like a lot but don't worry, you could discover Tips/Tricks for earning money fast in the game which will be made for beginners and rookies to the game. This is also the Spawn Point for when you enter the game or you reset your character. It is unknown if the shop will get a second floor as the first floor is full. Parking Lot Dealership The Parking Lot Dealership is only just another side of the road from spawn and the Auto‘s Car Dealership, it is also known as a hidden dealership or another part of the Auto's. Added in the shakedown 1, while the Auto's haven't enough pad to fill up the new cars. 'Supercars Dealership' The Supercars Dealership is the step up from the Auto's Car Dealership, which gives you access to a huge variety of over 10 cars and they are all within the price range of $96,000 - $12,000,000. In this Car Dealership, the most expensive car is the Lamborghini Egoista at a price tag of $12,000,000. This is the most popular place to buy a good quality car from. Note, there are few empty spaces in the dealership, this might possibly mean that there will be some new supercars added. O-O Tesla Dealership The Tesla Dealership sells only Electric Cars. These are the only Tesla Vehicles at the current moment. This store is located on the west coast of the map, near the beach, and the Aquatic Dealership. The only 3 vehicles sold at the moment are the Tesla Model S, Tesla Roadster 2.0 and the Tesla Model X The price range is $150,000 to $12,000,000. There were also 2 other vehicles but they are now unobtainable. These vehicles can be modified normally in the Auto Tuner (Auto Shop). There is quite a lot of space left inside the store, meaning there could potentially be more Tesla vehicles or Electric cars added in the future. [[Motorcycle Dealership|'Motorcycle Dealership']] It is a brand new dealership located near the Music World, known as the *hideaway* before the second beta shakedown in Dec 2018 release. It sells 2 motorcycles inside the *cramped* building. Plane Dealership The Plane Dealership is at the airport (you can find it by using the map, straight off from spawn to the south) next to where the Quarter mile drag race it held. Currently, you can buy the Pitts Stunt, the Telio 602 Jet Rescue (helicopter) and the Sea Plane. There is also a Plane Tuner to the left of the dealership where planes can be customized and tuned. Aquatic Dealership The Aquatic Dealership is where you can buy Aquatic Vehicles. These vehicles are the Jetski, the Speedboat and the Yacht. The Jetski costs $5,000 and the Speedboat costs $30,000. The Yacht is the most expensive vehicle in the game, at a staggering $28,000,000. (For reference, the 2nd most expensive vehicle is the Lamborghini Egoista and the Tesla Roadster 2.0 at $12,000,000.) The Dealership is located just off of the west coast on the map. Category:Dealerships Category:Buildings Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Aquatic Vehicles